leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Vs. Seeker
|} The Vs. Seeker (Japanese: バトルサーチャー Battle Searcher, named without a period in Generation III as VS Seeker) is a Key Item that appears in , and . It is used to battle Trainers that the player has battled previously. Uses of the Vs. Seeker All games When used, the Vs. Seeker sends out a signal that allows Pokémon Trainers to find other Trainers who want a rematch. This signal affects all Trainers that are within the player's view. Once used, the device cannot be used again until it is charged. The player does this by walking a total of 100 steps. The effect on the Trainers wears off either when they have been battled, when the player leaves the route, or when the player walks 100 steps within the route. If the player attempts to use the Vs. Seeker when it is not fully charged, the player will be told how many steps remain for it to function. It should be noted that after using the Vs. Seeker, some Trainers may have higher-leveled Pokémon than the last battle, and their Pokémon may even have evolved. This usually happens when certain events relative to the opponent trainer's location have happened, such as the player beating the region's Gym Leader, but can also happen if events in far-away locations have been triggered, such as beating the Elite Four. The Vs. Seeker is also unable to be used in buildings or caves, even where previously battled Trainers are present. Generation III The indication of a rematch is initially a speech bubble above the Trainers' heads with a black double exclamation mark (!!). After that, the Trainers jump up and down or raise their hands to remind the player post-battle of who wanted a re-match. Trainers that have not been battled previously by the player display a single red exclamation mark (!'''), and do not jump up and down. Trainers that do not wish to battle do not do anything and display a blue bubble containing a white '''X. Generation IV The indication of a rematch in Generation IV is similar to that of Generation III. The initial reaction is a speech bubble containing a double red exclamation mark (!!), and the Trainers rotate in place afterwards. If a Trainer does not want to battle, they will do nothing. Flavor text |A device that indicates Trainers who want to battle. The battery charges while traveling.}} |A rechargeable unit that flags battle-ready Trainers.}} |A device that indicates Trainers who want to battle. Its battery charges while you walk.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Vermilion City (from a girl in the Pokémon Center) |- | | (from / at the end of /at the entrance to Mt. Coronet ) |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Vs. Seeker was introduced in My, My, My Mimic as one 's latest inventions. He gave one of these devices to , , and each. In Red, Green, Blue and Mewtwo Too, the three Pokédex holders' Vs. Seekers activated when they approached Trainer Tower, revealing that Team Rocket was present at the tower and using it as their base. In Pokémon Adventures, the Vs. Seeker works by sensing the fighting spirit of Trainers willing to battle within a certain radius and then pointing a beam of light towards them. In the TCG VS Seeker was introduced as in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English EX Series (the Japanese ADV Era). First released in the Japanese expansion, it later debuted in English in the expansion, with both prints featuring an illustration by K. Utsunomiya. This card was reprinted in the Japanese expansion and the English expansion, with a new illustration by Wataru Kawahara. VS Seeker allows the player to take a from their discard pile and add it to their hand after showing it to their opponent. Trivia * and , in their Generation III designs, wear them on their bag straps. ** In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, has a Vs. Seeker, as his design is based on Red. ** Red's Vs. Seeker still appears on his Generation IV and Generation V sprite. * The PokéNav and the Vs. Seeker resemble each other somewhat in appearance, and both serve the purpose of allowing players to rechallenge Trainers they previously battled. * Using the Vs. Seeker does not temporarily lower the volume of any current background music, such as Cynthia's theme, when playing the Piano in the Villa of . * In Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, if the player uses the Vs. Seeker on a certain area of the cycling road part of , it is possible to catch the attention of a below the road. However, it is impossible to fight him without using the Vs. Seeker again, as there is a gate on the way. * While not used, the Vs. Seeker bag sprite appears in the coding for Generation V games, along with all other items seen only in Generation III and IV. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=對戰搜尋器 戰鬥搜尋器 |zh_cmn=對戰搜尋器 / 对战搜寻器 战斗探测器 |fr=Cherche VS |de=Kampffahnder |it=Cercasfide |ko=배틀서처 Battle Searcher |pt_br=Explorador VS |ru=VS Искатель VS Iskatel' |es=Buscapelea |sv=VS.-inspelaren |vi=Máy tìm kiếm đối thủ }} Category:Equipment Category:Key Items de:Kampffahnder es:Buscapelea fr:Cherche VS it:Cercasfide ja:バトルサーチャー zh:对战搜寻器（道具）